Nicole Singe
Nicole Singe is the daughter of Babiole from Madame d'Aulnoy's fairy tale by the same name. She is the older sister of Vincent Singe. Info Name: Nicole Singe Age: 16 Parent's Story: Babiole Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Chloris Qoph Secret Heart's Desire: To make friends with monkeys. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a monkey with the help of a charm. All I need to do is put my teeth on the olive. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Joseph Souris. He's friends with my little brother. He's so sweet. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Being a monkey can be hard, especially knowing that talking monkeys have asked me to go out. I don't want to date real monkeys since I'm not really a monkey. Favorite Subject: Princessology. I like this class because it's really fun to be a princess. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. When I'm a monkey it makes me uncomfortable. Best Friend Forever After: Chloris Qoph. We enjoy monkeying around all the time. I also enjoy monkeying around with the real monkeys. Character Appearance Nicole is below average height, with long, curly light brown hair and light brown eyes. She wears a short yellow dress with red lace and ribbons. She wears a white hood with red tufts. Personality Nicole is a shy, reserved girl. She is very flighty and tends to avoid most people. Biography Bonjour! My name is Nicole Singe. I am the daughter of Babiole. I'll tell you about my mother Babiole. She was cursed by a fairy name Fanferluche to turn into a monkey right after she was born. Her mother's sister took in the monkey and her aunt's son wanted the monkey as a playmate. So Mom was dressed up as a princess and taught to walk upright. When she grew up Magot, the king of the monkeys, declared her love for her. Mom wanted to marry her cousin, the prince, but he refused. She ran away and met the King of the Fish. He gave her a glass chest to help her and a tortoise to ride away on. But Mom was captured and brought to her parents' city. Her mother would have had her taken away with the other monkeys, but she knew that this monkey was her daughter. She fled when her mother wanted her to be shut up. Mom then looked in her chest and ate an olive, and became human. She ate a hazelnut and got her own castle and court. One day, a tournament was held there, and her cousin was one of the men competing. She tended him, but her love caused him agony. Fanferluche snatched her away. Then the prince came to rescue her on his winged dolphin. Afterwards, she told him her story, and he apologized. The two married and reconciled their kingdoms. I am the older of two children. I've got a younger brother named Vincent. We go to Ever After High together. We live in Mom's castle. Our maternal grandmother now allows monkeys to come in the kingdom as they wish. I wasn't born a monkey, but I have a charm that I always wear to turn me into one. I actually like being a monkey, which puts me at odds with my parents' story, but that doesn't mean that I want to marry one. Still, I am a Rebel at heart. I'm friends and roommates with Chloris Qoph, who can also turn into a monkey. When we are monkeys we go exploring together. Classes tend to be boring, so this makes up for it. We hang out with the monkeys as well. I kind of differ from Chloris in that I'm actually pretty shy, but I do have other friends. I've got a boyfriend named Joseph Souris. He's friends with my little brother, as well as Chloris' little cousin Theron. The guys are all in the same year. Joseph is very sweet and he enjoys playing with me when I'm a monkey. He's got turkeys as well. Some people think Joseph is too cutesy to be my boyfriend, or that I'm too old for him, but I think we make a good couple. Trivia *Nicole's surname means "monkey" in French. *Nicole owns a pet male winged dolphin named Babouche. Her brother has a female winged dolphin who is Babouche's twin - twins are quite unusual for dolphins. *Nicole is left-handed. *Nicole's favorite song is "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Danielle Judovits. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Babiole Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primates Category:French